My Kind Of Training
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Miwa and Leonardo are training, but Leo's not himself. What is going on? Written by guestsurprise per request of guest reviewer RaphaelsGirl45. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Guest reviewer RaphaelsGirl45, who owns Miwa, requested this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series) belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**My Kind Of Training**

Miwa and Leo were sparring. They both liked to train with each other because each of them were dedicated and wanted to go as far in their training as possible. However, today was a very unusual day. Leo was not going as hard as he typically did and he got a lot closer in contact. Finally, Miwa decided to say something.

"Leo, is everything ok!? You're acting very strange today."

"I'm fine. Let's keep going," he responded quietly.

"No, I need to know because you said that a few minutes ago but I know you. You're not being yourself right now," Miwa said softly. Leo looked at her and tried to continue the training but Miwa wasn't cooperating.

"Miwa! I told you I'm fine! Let's keep going!"

"NO! Not until you tell me the real reason!"

"I can't tell you!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Leo responded, now clearly agitated. Miwa then put down her weapons and began to walk away. Leo face palmed and went after her.

"Miwa, hold on…if you are really that curious, I'll tell you," he said as he ran in front of her to stop her from leaving. Miwa looked at him and then nodded. He motioned for her to sit on the ground and she did. When both of them were comfortable, Leo looked at her deep in her eyes.

"Miwa, my brothers and I are in the middle of the mating season. Rest assured we don't lose control or anything, but we are not 100% ourselves either. Around this time I see you more as a female rather than an opponent, so forgive me if I'm not being as hard as I usually am," Leo explained. Miwa's eyes widened in shock. Now it all made sense! She noticed for the past few days that Leo would occasionally rub against her or he would be unusually close to her.

"I understand Leo. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried so much."

"It's fine. I just didn't want to bring up such an uncomfortable topic."

"I'm sorry Leo. But I am curious, what happens when I do this?" Miwa giggled as she then ran her nails down his neck. Leo's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Whoa! Miwa, don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Any physical contact can cause me to react a certain way. I would advise not touching me at all unless it's necessary." Miwa, however, didn't listen and she began scratching him gently around his neck and shoulders. She didn't know that this was a big mistake!

"M-Miwa…stop it…"

"Why Leo? Is it painful?" She teased. She was then shocked when he started leaning into her touches and pinned her on her back.

"Actually, I would enjoy it even more if you scratch me near my collar bone," he smirked as he then began planting kisses up and down her neck. Miwa's eyes popped open and she was getting nervous.

"L-Leo…I'm scared! Stop it!"

"No need to be scared. I just want to give you a taste of what it's like when you tease a turtle around this time," he cooed as he then slowly started massaging her arms. He then took her hands and placed them on his shoulders.

"Please massage…you know you want to…"

"L-Leo!"

"C'mon…you know my muscles feel good, don't you, Miwa. You can't resist me…," he smiled as he then grabbed her face and started kissing her hard. Miwa slowly kissed him back and she could feel him smile. Once he released her, he saw the dreamy look in her eyes.

"That is why you should be careful around me at this time. Good thing for you is that I have self-control. I can't say the same for Raphael," Leo chuckled. He then helped her to her feet.

"L-Leo…I didn't know that you…I mean…"

"I understand, Miwa. Who knows, perhaps in due time, I will choose a mate. It may be you," he smiled.

"ME?! Leo, do you want to marry me?" Miwa asked, hopefully. Leo just winked at her and walked away towards the showers. Miwa chased after him, determined for an answer.

"LEO! I NEED TO KNOW!" Miwa called, but before she could say anything he kissed her once more. He didn't even say anything, but his body language said it all. He then ran off to shower and then to finish training. Miwa could only let out a happy sigh as she watched Leo go off into another part of the sewers. Love was definitely a wonderful thing.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it, RaphaelsGirl45!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

**My Kind of Training  
Chapter II**

It was nightfall and Miwa was still a bit nervous from earlier. Leo admitted that he and his brothers were in the mating season time and it was true that he was acting strange. Now she was a bit afraid to go near him. Leo noticed this even when it was their typical movie night.

"Miwa? What's wrong with you?" Leo asked as he slowly scooted closer to her.

"N-Nothing…"

"Miwa…you can't hide this from me. Be honest…" Leo warned. He wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Listen…I don't think I should come and visit until you all are back to normal," Miwa spluttered out.

"There is nothing to fear Miwa. We are not dangerous in this season," Donnie smiled.

"Nope…just very lovey," Mikey smiled as he scooted closer to her.

"B-But I just don't want to be in the way…" Miwa tried to explain.

"You're not in the way…we need you to help us train…" Leo said as he gently made her sit down. "Now relax…"

"And in plus, I'm the only one who presents a threat around this time," Raph smirked. Miwa squeaked and ran behind Leo. Leo rolled his eyes and gently pulled her out.

"Relax…Raph is not dangerous; as long as you don't rub him anywhere near his stomach you're fine," Leo said matter of factly.

"Why?! What happens?!"

"That's basically telling me that you are ready to marry me and be my mate. Sooooooooooo Miwa, wanna come and take a rub on my abs?" Raph teased. Miwa's eyes widened and she was about to run when Leo grabbed her and pinned her to their couch.

"Oh no ya don't! Raph, quit! You're scaring her! Miwa, it's alright. Now we're gonna watch a movie and you're not going anywhere until you are perfectly calm again," Leo smiled as he sat her down next to him and put an arm around her. Miwa's heart rate began to slow down, but it began to speed up again when Raph sat on the other side of her and let out a flirty growl. Leo turned to him and gave him a displeasing look. Miwa began to sweat hard! These were her best friends, but they were all acting so weird. Once the movie was over, Miwa was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Well guys, it's late…I guess I better go now." She smiled.

"I'll take you home," Mikey smiled!

"No! Let me do the honors!" Donnie smiled.

"I will take her home…" Leo said. Everyone nodded and Leo began to carry her towards the exit. Before they left out, Raph gently pulled her aside.

"Listen…I was just playin' earlier, but listen. Leo won't hurt ya; none of us will. But you need to be very calm when he is around you and don't touch him if you can avoid it. Around this time, all of us are unpredictable," Raph warned. Miwa nodded and then walked away with Leo.

Once she was home, Leo was helping her to get comfortable when he noticed her fear.

"Miwa…I told you to calm down; c'mere…" he cooed as he sat on her bed and motioned for her to come to him. She slowly walked over and he sat her next to him.

"Look, you're my best friend, now just relax, I'm not gonna hurtcha!" He smiled as he began to gently tickle her sides to make her laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH LLLLEO! STOHOHOHOHOHHOP!"

"Why?"

"B-Because I said sohohohohohohohoho!"

"Naaa, I don't think I will; you need to loosen up a bit from all that training," he laughed. He then pinned her on her back and began blowing raspberries in her stomach. Miwa screamed and then began tickling his sides. Leo jumped in shock and accidently wedged himself in between the bed and the wall.

"HEY! MIWA! COME ON!" He chuckled as he felt her gently tickle his feet. She giggled as her friend wiggled helplessly. He then yanked himself out and pushed her back on the bed.

"Now do you trust me again?" He smirked.

"Yes, Leo. Sorry about that; I should have known my best friend wouldn't do anything to harm me," she smiled. Leo looked at her softly and then planted an unexpected kiss on her lips. Miwa's eyes widened.

"Never…" he winked as he then helped her to her feet and then ran his hands through her hair. "Now that that's settled, I will see you later Miwa," Leo said softly as he planted a small kiss on her cheek and then disappeared into the night.

Miwa could only look in wonder as he jumped across the buildings and disappeared. She smiled and sat down on her bed; she was definitely in love with Leonardo.

* * *

**Please leave a review for guestsurprise, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews closely.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers in previous chapters.**

* * *

**My Kind Of Training  
Chapter III**

Miwa was told by Leo to come by and see him. She was a bit nervous to come to their home but she decided that everything should be alright since the season was almost over. Once she entered the sewer, Splinter's eyes widened in shock!

"Miwa! You should not be here right now," He said as he tried to get her back outside.

"Why? Leo told me to come!"

"Of course he would say that! He and the others are in the most critical phase of the…," Before Splinter could finish, Donnie and the others came out of the darkness.

"Hey Miwa! Sensei, I think Mikey has that sickness again, would it be possible for you to get it for us while we clean up where he vomited?" Donnie said. Splinter studied him and he knew that something was a bit strange about them.

"I will go, but Miwa needs to come with me," Splinter said as he moved Miwa behind him. Donnie let out a slight growl of frustration and then turned to the other turtles in the shadows. Leo then slowly came forward.

"I apologize, Sensei. But we need Miwa…NOW!" He called. At that moment all of the turtles ran towards them to grab Miwa.

"MIWA, RUN!" Splinter called as he tried to keep his sons at bay. But it was no use; they were out of control. They grabbed Miwa and each of them began to hug her and gently bite her on the neck.

"S-Stop it! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed.

"Not until I'm done sweetness; I've waited all year for this mating bite!" Raph growled as he bit her again, albeit gently.

"My turn!" Mikey chimed in as he pinned her down and he and Donnie began to caress her sides while simultaneously biting her.

"I will take it from here…," a voice cooed. All of them turned and saw Leo slowly approaching them. "As I told you all before; Miwa is my mate…," All of the turtles slowly moved out of the way and kept holding Splinter.

"LEONARDO! LET HER GO!"

"I won't harm her Sensei…this is going to be my mate!"

"Did you even ask her if she wanted to be your mate, Leonardo! You cannot just kidnap young ladies!" Splinter growled.

Leo then leaned towards Miwa's face.

"I know you want me…and I want you too," he snickered out.

Miwa was shocked at Leo's bluntness and his aggressiveness as he then motioned for her to take her jacket off.

"C'mon Miwa…take it off…"

"Don't do it Miwa! Leonardo is not himself! Who knows what he is planning!" Splinter belted out. Miwa tried to keep her jacket on and Leo then pulled her to him.

"Looks like I need to convince you, hmmm?" He said as he began to kiss her gently on her neck and earlobes.

"L-Leo…I'm scared…"

"Don't be…just relax Miwa…" He said. He then bit her again and it caused her to bleed.

"Leo, this hurts!" Miwa said. His bite was actually painful this time! That seemed to snap Leo and the others out of their state. He shook his head and saw that Miwa was looking at him in concern and fear. He then saw she was bleeding.

"Miwa! I'm so sorry! Mikey, get me the first aid now!" Leo yelled. He began to bandage her up and gently caress her head and run his hands through her hair.

"Miwa…please forgive me. I wasn't in control!"

"I told her that my son, but you did say some strong statements while you were under the mating influence," Splinter smirked.

"I did Sensei? What was it?"

"You said that you wanted me to be your mate," Miwa said shyly. Leo's eyes widened for a moment and then he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"And I still want you to be. Miwa…please marry me?" Leo said as he pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on it. "That's why I called you here tonight; it wasn't to attack you. I wanted to ask you to be mine forever.

"Oh Leo! Of course I will marry you!"

"I was hoping you would say that…," he said as he pulled her under him. This time, Miwa wasn't afraid. She giggled as she ran her hands down Leo's abs and made him moan.

"What are you doing Miwa; the season still isn't over, ya know," He moaned as she scratched him gently on his neck.

"I know. But now that I'm your future wife I think I will enjoy messing with you!" She teased.

"Then baby, let the games begin…" Leo chuckled as he smashed his lips into hers and the other turtles cheered. This love story has come to a close and their wonderful future was on the horizon.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Thanks, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
